The invention relates to a device for carrying out multiple analyses effected simultaneously in a liquid medium.
Laboratories, in particular those of biochemical or medical analysis, must face an increasing number of routine analyses. These analyses, although systematic, require practically the same precautions as an isolated operation. To avoid as far as possible the risk of error, it is hence obligatory to provide devices simplifying the necessary manipulations. At the same time, it is necessary to arrive at simplified operations requiring a minimum of know-how and lending themselves if necessary to automatized processing.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device responding at least in part to these requirements. It is aimed more particularly to analyses carried out in liquid media and for which the same sample is subjected to various reaction conditions (or developments when it relates to micro-organisms).